Grá mo Chroí/Chapter 2
Text It had been three days since Eoghan had set out and he had finally come to the place marked on the map, he put the map back in his pack and looked around finally spotting what seemed to be an old house in a clearing. He was somewhat confused because all of the stories he heard of high mages had said that they liked to live somewhat lavishly. “Am I really at the right place?” He thought and consulted the map again, it was marked exactly where the house was. Shaking his head he headed towards Brion's home. Eoghan hesitated when he got to the door, from what he had heard most mages didn't like being disturbed and he would hate it if he interrupted Brion during some important work. He was about to knock when the door opened, and that it; is how he met Brion. "I saw you standing at the door, is there something you need?" Brion asked. He was clothed in a simple workman's tunic and pants, his hair held up in a high ponytail with blue eye staring at him intensely "definitely not how a mage should look" thought Eoghan. Eoghan gave a short bow "my apologies for disturbing you sir mage, it's just that I am in grave need of your help" "I see" Brion said looking Eoghan up and down "very well come in" he held open the door and motioned for Eoghan to come in. While Eoghan was getting settled Brion went around and picked up a few things lying around and shooed what looked a small dragon? snake? Away from the fire. "So then what does a king need with the likes of me?" Brion asked and Eoghan started 'How did you-" "the way you hold yourself, you walk with the stride of someone used to ruling over others. Not to mention there has been word that the king of Báisteach has gone missing due to the vampires" Brion shrugged and idly petted the small dragon that had decided to wind itself around his arm. Eoghan subconsciously flinched when the dragon turned its head to face him, "ah does Tine frighten you? My apologies" Brion said lips quirking upward. "It's not that it’s just that I've never seen a dragon before" Eoghan said hesitantly reaching out to touch the small dragon, his eyes widening in surprise when the dragon nudged his head against hand, almost like a cat. "He likes you" Brion said a small smile on his face which was soon replaced by a blank mask "But enough of that you said you have need of me?" he asked. "Yes I need you to help me fight off the vampires and take back my country" "Oh? And what do I get out of it? Brion asked examing his nails. "As you know I am the king so I could give you anything, money, power, stature, whatever you wish" Eoghan said. "Hmmm what if I wanted to become your advisor or court mage would you allow that?" Brion asked. "Yes" Eoghan said without hesitating, "how odd you are surprisingly honest for a king, not mention I think that you would in fact hand me that position. You are a very strange man" Brion murmered. "Really have all the people you've dealt with been that corrupt?" Eoghan asked surprised. Yes, that's one of the reasons I tried to isolate myself you see, if people can't find me they can't use me." "That plan failed though" "only because you found me" 'Indeed" Eoghan said and let out a small laugh. "It's odd” Brion thought "I should be on my guard but something about this man says that he won't use me, how very strange" Brion shook his head. "So we have a deal then? I help you and you let me be your court mage?" he asked. "Yes, I look forward to traveling with you Master of Fire," Eoghan said grasping Brion's hand and smiling brightly. Brion coughed and looked away "how did he even find out about that title anyways". It was just in time too, they both had heard them when they were talking, the vampires had arrived. Characters Chapter 2